Bleeding Souls Sweet Peach Bleach
by StAr-StreAk95
Summary: Toshirou, Ishida, Ichigo and Renji are in a band called Bleeding Souls. They wanted a new sound so Rukia,Inoue,Rangiku and Momo came into play. What this gonna lead up to? HitsuHina
1. Latest Band

(A/N All the songs that are listed in the this fanfic are really not written by the characters

(A/N All the songs that are listed in the this fanfic are really not written by the characters. I do not own Bleach."

Summary :Ichigo, Ishida, Renji and Toshirou are in a band called 'Bleeding Souls." Rukia, Matsumoto, Inoue and Momo are in a band called 'Sweet Peach'. Bleeding Souls have been the No. 1 band for over 3 years. But Sweet Peach is also gathering a lot of fans. Ichigo is the lead singer. Ishida plays keyboard. Renji does drums and Toshirou writes as well a back-up guitar. Rukia leads, Matsumoto does drums and percussion. Inoue is back-up singer and percussion. Momo plays guitar and writes her groups songs.

**Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed**

**Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live**

**Your hand that I held...**

**Will we lose it someday?**

**I want to protect you and that disappearing smile**

**The ringing voice that calls me dries out**

**Even if it gets erased by the wind along time**

**I will find you**

**Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed**

**Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people**

**Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning**

**So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize**

**Like a rusted person**

**It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another**

**You said you could live on your own**

**Just with the usual kind words**

**You ache to a point where I cannot reach you**

**Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness**

**Do you remember**

**By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others**

**Drive your Life**

**Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed**

**Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people**

**Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning**

**So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize**

**How can I see the meaning of life?**

**Disappearing, you're the only . . .**

**So you will not break, you distance yourself from me**

**Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people**

**Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything**

**Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live**

**You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?**

**You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return**

**Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday**

The music faded and Ichigo turned around to look at his band members.

"Its good, not great…"he commented.

Ishida nodded.

Renji sat behind his drum set eating his potato chips.

Toshirou frowned and sat on the counter. He then hung upside down thinking.

"It needs more soul." he commented, "It sounds rough around the edges."

They all sat in silence thinking of what could have been missing. Well everybody but Renji who was scoffing down a pear tart.

"I got it!! We might need new voices," volunteered Ishida

Renji nodded and spoke with a mouth full of tart. "Maybe some hot chicks."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and Ichigo just scoffed. Ishida looked nervous as he pushed up his glasses.

"We definitely need a new sound. We're growing old in the world of music, dude." said Ichigo.

"How 'bout a country audition? Winner gets a temporary spot with us." asked Renji who finally finished the food he was eating.

Ichigo considered this and then nodded his head.

"Since when did you become smart?" he asked.

"What?! I'm always smart! I'm the smartest here," retorted Renji.

"Yeah, when pigs fly…"muttered Ichigo.

"What was that, Strawberry?!"

"You better watch your mouth, Baboon-face!"

Toshirou and Ishida watched from the sidelines as them two bickered.

--

"Please tell me again why I am here?" questioned a rather nervous Momo.

"Cause you love us!" replied an over-excited Rangiku

Momo bowed her head in defeat and then looked at the large line ahead of them. She sighed. Ever since Bleeding Soul announced that they were looking for temporary musicians to tour with their group, life has been chaos.

Momo never wanted to be famous. She just wanted enough money to support herself in the future. So that's why she worked in a bar. Momo wrote all the pieces that she played or sang.

She glanced at the rest of her group and sighed once more.

"This is gonna be a hell of a day…" she muttered.

--

"NEXT!!" yelled an extremely bored Ichigo.

The girls that were singing burst into tears as their chance of fame was quickly crushed.

"When will there be people who actually have talent?" asked Ishida

Toshirou looked down at the page with all the applicants' names on them.

"The next ones are the last ones." he told them. 'We have already seen 1,345,900 auditions."

"This gotta be good…"mumbled Renji but his eyes widened as he saw a woman with an extremely large buxom woman carrying drumsticks (A/N the ones you play the drums with, not the ice cream or chicken).

She had strawberry blond hair and three other dashing ladies who also held instruments followed her. One had short raven hair girl who was carrying an electric guitar. Another was buxom girl who had flowing orange hair. The last girl was a shy looking girl with her hair in a bun. She carried a classic guitar.

The bun-girl caught Toshirou's eye. Sure she was flat chested but she did have innocent chocolate eyes. The raven-head spoke up first.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. This is Matsumoto Rangiku, Orihime Inoue and Hinamori Momo."

"What will you play?" asked Ichigo

Momo spoke next.

"This song I wrote. It's called Wish."

They began to set up and as soon as they finished Rukia kicked off.

"1,2,1 2 3 4!"

**How many forms of love**

**are there in this world?**

**Everybody is holding on**

**to different things living in this world**

**Family and friends and**

**companions with the same goal**

**Because of everyone**

**thats why I am here today**

**Always been important side**

**He learned the old unawares**

**It is lonely**

**to live only for yourself**

**Since I was born into this world**

**Everybody have to say good-bye**

**So I hope to bring you**

**countless smiles**

**Since watching things when I was little**

**New things**

**have already been granted**

**I lay in them**

**As time goes by**

**Though all eyes**

**are changed and broken,**

**Memory is intact**

**The stars that were found in the dark**

**Still glow in the mind**

**Because my pain**

**I want to tell**

**The billions of people I meet**

**Everybody have to say good-bye**

**That's why meekly**

**I want to smile a lot**

**In a limited time**

**What can be done**

**No matter how tragic or tough it gets**

**It will turn into happiness in the end**

**Definitely…**

**Everybody needs somebody's love**

**Love is necessary**

**Because being loved by things can let you smile again**

**Everybody wants to be happy**

**I pray for**

**your happiness as I sing**

The guys stared as they finished their song. Toshirou just gaped. The song was beautiful. It was like a professional musician wrote it.

The girls stood there awkwardly before the males burst into applause.

"Your gang got the gig," yelled Ichigo "That was fablisimo!"

"Wonderful song." commented Toshirou. Momo blushed.

"We were a band before. We used to sing in a bar before Matsumoto dragged us here." commented Inoue.

"Really?" asked Ishida "And what was your band called?"

"Sweet Peach."

Renji couldn't hold himself and burst out laughing. He was rolling on the floor laughing while the others tilted their heads in amusement.

After Renji calmed down, Rukia made an objection.

"We'll accept this gig if we change the name. Bleeding Souls? Ugh!"

"Then whaddya wanna be called? Bleeding Peach?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Rukia smirked at him.

"How about Tofu Sharks?" suggested Orihime

Everybody rose their eyebrows.

"What about Food Flingers" asked Renji

Ishida pretended to throw up.

"What about Bleach?' Momo quietly asked.

"Like the washing powder?" asked Toshirou.

'It's a mixture of Bleeding and peach. It can also symbolise the audience being cleansed by our music." she explained.

Ichigo smiled. "Bleach it is."

"So what do you girls play?" asked Ishida trying to change the subject.

Matsumoto piped up. "I play the drums, percussion and the flute."

"I play guitar, violin, double bass and I sing lead/back up" Rukia told them.

"I play percussion and violin." Inoue grinned.

"Guitar, piano, recorder and I sing back up or lead. I also write all our music.," murmured Momo.

"What about you guys?" asked Rukia.

"I sing lead/ back up. I play guitar and sometimes cello." Ichigo said

"Bass, drums and guitar." Renji smirked.

"Keyboard and sound mixes" Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Guitar, violin and back up." said Toshirou. " I also write."

The door to the room they were in and a tall, tanned woman walked in. Her blazing purple hair was tied at the top of her head and she glanced at the girls and smiled.

"Boys, seems like you finished choosing." she smiled.

"I'm Yoruichi, their agent and manager." She told the girls

"You better be ready, cause this is gonna be a hell of time you will have when your with us." she smirked.


	2. New Song

Momo slumped onto her bed

Momo slumped onto her bed. She was exhausted. An entire day of music. And an entire day with a cute white-haired boy. She sat up and started hitting herself on the head. _Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka._ This was no time to fall head over heels with a stranger. She needed to work. Work to get enough money to support herself. Not depending on her parent's savings.

The next thing she knew, the sound of her alarm clock rang. Momo slowly opened her eyes. On the clock it read 7:30 am. She steadily slid her head back onto her pillow. Before her head shot back up. Now full awake, she realised she fell asleep in her day clothes and that she was supposed to meet up with her new band at 8.

"Oh...Shit!! Shit!!" she thought.

--

Yoruichi stood at the door tapping her foot impatiently. One of the girls was late. And lateness was unacceptable. A small figure was running down the road. It was Momo. She clung to a tattered bag that was overflowing with items.

As she drew closer, Yoruichi held out her wrist and pointed at her watch. Momo slowed to a halt and started to explain before Yoruichi yanked at her wrists and pulled her inside to were the others were.

Ichigo looked up.

"There you are! We were wondering if you were actually going to turn up!"

But he didn't give her any time to respond before he pulled her and Toshirou.

" I want you two to think up a new song. We need it when we tell the world that there is an temporary extension to our group."

--

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Momo fiddled with the contents of her bag. She finally drew out a bulging notebook.

Toshiro looked at it curiously.

"So… Hitsugaya-kun, may I ask you a few questions about the group's previous songs?" Momo asked.

Toshirou nodded.

"What songs have you written?"

"I wrote a song called Dtechno-life that referred to lost memories."

Momo nodded. "Most of my songs are based on the strangest things."

"Really? Mine are too, sometimes."

"If you consider your music weird, than you should listen to Rukia's own music. It's all about Chappy bunnies!"

Toshirou laughed. "Renji always thinks about food, girls and food. He always tries to encourage me to write about them."

Momo smiled. She watch as Toshirou glanced at the sky.

"Why do you look at the sky?"

"…Because it reminds me of my past."

Momo was silent for a few minutes Toshirou glanced at Momo. She didn't move. He waved a hand in front of her eyes but she didn't blink. He poked her in the sides but she still didn't move.

Suddenly she rose and whipped out her notebook and started writing things down.

"Momo… are you alr-"

"Shush!"

Momo was deep in thought. An hour and a half passed and she rose from her sitting position and walked over to Toshirou who had fallen asleep. She poked his sides and he awoke suddenly.

Momo shoved her notebook under his face. She had been working on a new song. And by the looks of it, it was based on the sky.

It said:

**The moonlit evening shows its face**

**And a child's voice is vanishing**

**Far away, far away, I guess you're somewhere in this sky**

**In the end of the Summer, we sneaked away to this park we had found**

**Do you remember that constellation somehow?**

**Even if I can't meet you, I pursue my memories**

**I wanna look at the same happiness**

**Along with that smell, the fireworks open in a flash**

**I want to live, I want to live and run to your place right now**

**I can't see anything in the pitch dark, even if it's scary, I'm all right**

**The countless starry sky is still here now, forever**

**I won't cry because the sky I saw before with you was beautiful**

**The sound of your shoes remains in my ears and resounds as far as that path**

**I guess I'm staring at my own great shadow**

**It may not change at all but my painful feelings are getting inflated**

**No matter how I felt, you're no longer with me**

**I want to live even if it's a little, even if it's a little, right by you're side**

**You're the one I like the most, so I can be strong**

**I tried softly reciting a wish upon a shooting star**

**I won't cry, has it reached you? In this beautiful sky**

**I want to live, grasping tightly your little hand towards your place**

**I want to cry, that was, that was a beautiful sky**

**I tried softly reciting a wish upon a shooting star**

**I want to cry, you won't reach my feelings in this sky...**

Toshirou stared at the page longer than necessary and his mind went into action. He beckoned Momo to follow him as he made his way over to the rest of the group who were gossiping. They fell silent as he began to explain their new song.


	3. Oh boy

The curtains rose and Yoruichi stepped on stage

The curtains rose and Yoruichi stepped on stage. The audience erupted into cheering.

"Hey Tokyo! You ready to rock?!" yelled Yoruichi into the microphone

The audience responded with cheering.

"I can't hear you!?" she screeched.

The audience cheered louder.

"Alright, alright, shush now introducing 4 new girls on the scene. They won the comp that was held by Bleeding Souls. They were a minor band in a bar. They were called Sweet Peach. Now what happens when you mix Bleeding Souls with Sweet Peach?" yelled Yoruichi.

The audience continues to scream.

"Give it up for the two bands that became one… Bleach!" Yoruichi raised her hand indicating the backstage attendants to raise the other curtains.

The crowd continued screaming but then music drowned out their screams. The curtains rose and there was the band standing.

Inoue started gently hitting a bongo and soon after Ishida joined on with the piano. With Rangiku on the flute. The music softened and Rangiku stopped playing as Rukia started singing.

**The moonlit evening shows its face**

**And a child's voice is vanishing**

**Far away, far away, I guess you're somewhere in this sky**

**In the end of the Summer, we sneaked away to this park we had found**

**Do you remember that constellation somehow?**

Renji joined in with the double bass as the music drew closer to the chorus.

**Even if I can't meet you, I pursue my memories**

**I wanna look at the same happiness**

**Along with that smell, the fireworks open in a flash**

Ichigo started drumming which Renji had to teach him. Inoue started to play the xylophone while Toshirou and Momo played their guitars. Momo started singing with Rukia. Rukia stood at the front of the stage singing while shaking a tambourine. Rangiku started playing the flute again.

**I want to live, I want to live and run to your place right now**

**I can't see anything in the pitch dark, even if it's scary, I'm all right**

**The countless starry sky is still here now, forever**

**I won't cry because the sky I saw before with you was beautiful**

**The sound of your shoes remains in my ears and resounds as far as that path**

**I guess I'm staring at my own great shadow**

Rangiku stopped once again as the others continued

**It may not change at all but my painful feelings are getting inflated**

**No matter how I felt, you're no longer with me**

Rangiku rejoined once again as they began the chorus again.

**I want to live even if it's a little, even if it's a little, right by you're side**

**You're the one I like the most, so I can be strong**

**I tried softly reciting a wish upon a shooting star**

**I won't cry, has it reached you? In this beautiful sky**

Then Ichigo, Renji and Ishida started playing their own pieces. There was a loud fireworks explosion in the music before everyone began playing as loud as ever.

**I want to live, grasping tightly your little hand towards your place**

**I want to cry, that was, that was a beautiful sky**

**I tried softly reciting a wish upon a shooting star**

**I want to cry, you won't reach my feelings in this sky...**

The music softened and the crowd went wild. Bleach put on a great smile and started playing another song, which was written by Toshirou.

--

'Wow!" exclaimed Rangiku "That totally zapped my energy! I need a refill!"

"Me too!" yelled Renji as they headed out the door and started to make their way across to the nearest café/vending machine.

"I need to fix up the percussion stuff." Inoue told their group as she walked of.

"I need to tweak the keyboard." Said Ishida as he sauntered out too.

"I need to shower." said Rukia.

"Me too. I smell really bad." Ichigo mumbled.

That left Toshirou and Momo sitting in complete silence. Toshirou decided to break the silence.

"That song you wrote was really good."

"Thank you. So was yours. "

There was another awkward silence.

Toshirou looked at Momo with the corner of his eye. Her head was bowed and she was blushing. Momo suddenly looked at him and she caught him looking at her. So she quickly looked away again.

"So… why d'ya try out for the audition?" asked Toshirou trying desperately to change the mood.

"My friends dragged me there."

Toshirou nodded understandingly.

"And the bar manager signed us up before we even knew about it."

Toshirou turned to her confused.

"His name was Urahara Kisuke and he used to go out with Yoruichi when they were younger." she explained.

Toshirou moved closer to her. Momo blushed furiously and looked at the opposite.

"So what are you doing on Saturday?"

"No-Nothing…" she stuttered.

"Uh-would you like to uh-hang with me and the gang. Invite the rest of your group."

"O-Okay."

"So meet us at-"

Toshirou was cut of when Rangiku skipped into the room.

"What'cha doing?" she asked.

Toshirou blushed when he realised how close he was to Momo.

"Uh- I was asking if yous were busy on Saturday?"

"I have an idea!" perked up Rangiku

"Huh? Oh what?" asked Momo

"Remember when I told you about the country-side house my grandparents used to own?"

Momo nodded.

"Why don't we stay there for the weekend?"

Momo quickly shook her head and looked over to Toshirou who was furiously shaking his head too.

Rangiku pouted.

The back door suddenly burst open revealing Yoruichi.

"Don't tell me you were listening to our conversation?" Toshirou asked.

Yoruichi only smirked.

"It'll be a great time for everyone to know each other." she told them.

Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"Since I'm your manager and agent, I say you must attend this gathering outside the world of music." She declared.

Toshirou groaned and Momo buried her head in her hands.

"Oh boy…"she muttered


	4. A weekend together

"So, this is it…"mumbled Renji as he gazed at an old farm house

"So, this is it…"mumbled Renji as he gazed at an old farm house.

"Yup!" Rangiku cried. "Girls in the east side, Boys in the west."

Everyone secretly groaned as they trudged along to their new rooms.

The rooms were small. And wooden. They were old and dusty. Ishida frowned and secretly made note to him that he would clean the room.

The gang spent the day tiding their new rooms. Dusk came quickly and they soon finished packing.

Rangiku was busy in the kitchen cooking. From the smells of the food, it was fast food. She emerged with a plate of French fries, fish fingers and chicken nuggets. The males quickly gobbled down the food (especially Renji.)

After they finished. Inoue insisted on playing Spin the Bottle truth or dare.

"If we play, then we can get to know each other more." she told them

'You sound like Yoruichi." Ishida told her.

Inoue frowned playfully while she tried to find a bottle.

Everyone sat in a circle.

"I'll start." she said.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Ishida.

"Truth."

"Uh…have you ever kissed a girl in you life."

He blushed and shook his head.

"My turn now." as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Toshirou.

"Dare."

"I dare you… to eat Inoue's cooking!"

Toshirou grimaced. Rukia had secret told the guys' how horrible Inoue's food was.

Inoue was ecstatic as she ran to the fridge and pulled out an ice cream tub.

"Wasabi flavoured!"

Toshirou brace himself as he ate a scoop. As soon as it entered his mouth, his eyes bulged and he ran to the bathroom.

Renji again laughed his head of until Inoue offered him a scoop.

As soon as Toshirou was back, they continued playing.

It landed on Momo.

"Truth."

"What's your biggest secret."

Momo blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

More mumbles.

"Speak up!" Ichigo told her.

"I never so far in my entire life, ever had worn a skirt/dress."

The girls gaped. The guys were puzzled how she could make such a big deal out of it.

"I'm no were near feminine. I won't ever touch make-up with a ten foot pole." she grimaced.

Ichigo and Renji, Toshirou smirked and Ishida pushed his glasses up. The other female were astounded.

"Shall we continue?" Momo asked them.

The bottle spun and it landed on Rangiku.

"Dare! Bring it on girl."

Momo smirked and leaned over to whisper her dare to Rangiku.

"Easy." was Rangiku's response

She made her way up to Renji who was busy finishing the leftovers.

" I love you." she told him and kissed him on the cheek.

Renji blushed. The colour of his face matched the colour of his hair perfectly. Seeing this. Ichigo started cracking up with laughter and had to get a glass of water to calm him down.

They continued the game until everyone decided to go to bed. Everyone except Momo. She climbed onto the roof and gazed up at the sky.

"Today was a great day." she told herself "I learnt that Ishida never kissed a girl, Renji blushes whenever Rangiku goes near him and that Toshirou especially doesn't like Wasabi flavoured ice-cream."

Toshirou had just visited the bathroom when he heard someone talking outside. He pocked out his head but he saw no one. The voice spoke again when he realised that the person was on the roof.

He quietly climbed onto the roof and saw Momo curled up in a ball watching the stars.

"Who you talking to?" he asked.

Momo screamed at the sudden voice behind her. She jumped and turned around to only see Toshirou. She calmed down, blushed regained her posture as she continued to watch the stars.

"Why are you up here?" she asked.

"I heard you and was wondering what kind of person talked to themselves at 11 in the night." he said as he sat.

She giggled.

" I always do this. I always go through everything that happened during that day."

Toshirou nodded.

" I look at the sunset everyday. Memories flood back." he told her. "Painful ones too."

She smiled sympathy.

"I know how that feels."

A few minutes passed as they sat in silence watching the stars shine.

"I gonna go, it's late." he told her as he stood up.

Momo nodded.

"Goodnight."

She smiled to herself. It seemed like he was a person that could understand everything that she went through. There was a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. A kind of warm electricity that passed through her body.

Momo was confused. She was sure that the food that Rangiku cooked weren't giving her that feeling. Her mind drifted back to Toshirou.

She could remember all his features. His silky pure white hair. His amazing deep teal colour eyes and his cold face. Even though he looked stiff, Momo could see right through him. His cold face was a way of covering up pain and sorrow.

Her heart ached. Was this really … love?


	5. BillyCarts

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!! DAYLIGHT IS BURNING!!" screeched Rangiku.

The door to the kitchen was flung opened and a line of tired band member stumbled into the room.

Rangiku plopped down plates of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, pancakes, and blueberry muffins. The food was great. Nobody knew that Rangiku was such a good cook.

That day, it was decided that they would do 'fun' things that was organised by Rangiku. Nobody knew what Rangiku's definition of 'fun' was so everybody was pretty curious.

"Today we are going to go Billy-cart racing!" she announced through breakfast.

Renji chocked on his muffin and Rukia accidentally spat out all of her juice on Ichigo. He looked at himself and glared at Rukia. She gave an innocent smile while she pounded Renji on the back.

After a few minutes of pounding Renji on the back while cleaning the juice-stained person, Rangiku was able to continue.

"I found all sorts of junk yesterday. There were planks of wood, tyres and lots of nails so I thought we could make something out of them.," she explained. "We can have some kind of Billy cart race. Draw a name out of a hat and that person would be your partner."

Everyone considered this for a minute before Rangiku ushered him or her upstairs to get dressed.

Around half an hour later every one appeared spotless and clean. Inoue even had time to curl her hair (A/N Seriously who would curl their hair to go Billy Cart racing!).

Rangiku produced a large hat with 8 names inside. Ichigo reached in first and pulled out a slip.

"Kuchiki Rukia." it read.

Rukia frowned but nodded.

Ishida went next.

"Orihime Inoue." She giggled and threw her arms around Ishida while he blushed and pushed up his glasses.

Renji went next.

"Matsumoto Rangiku,"He said faintly as he remembered the incident that happened the night before.

"That means I'm stuck with her,"Toshirou mumbled as he thrust his thumb in Momo's direction.

"What do you mean by stuck?" she asked darkly.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh really Shiro-Chan."

A vein appeared on Toshirou's head.

"Never call me Shiro-Chan, Bed wetter Momo."

"I don't wet the Bed, Baka."

"Yeaahhh, You were practically yelling last night." he said as he tried to imitate Momo. "My bed's wet, oh no! What is Obaa-san going to say."

The rest of the gang watched amusingly as the two bickered.

"I don't talk in my sleep Snowball!"

"Yeah you do, Bun-head!"

"Shortie!"

"Never worn a skirt person!"

They never actually knew that they were inching closer as they continued to bicker until their faces were an inch apart. When they finally realised this they quickly turned around and folded their arms across their chests.

Seeing this, the rest of the gang burst out laughing.

"That was cute!" exclaimed Inoue.

At this comment, Toshirou and Momo turned around. Both of their faces were red and filled with hatred and anger.

Everyone stopped laughing when they saw the faces of two very pissed of teens. They rans as fast as they could to get away from that scene.

Toshirou and Momo followed them too but making sure that they kept their distance.

--

"This bit goes here."

"No it goes here."

"It goes here!"

"No it goes here!"

Rangiku walked over to them. They were bickering again.

"Both of you are wrong. It goes here." she said as she pointed to the back of the cart.

"Man, you two sound like an old bickering couple!"

She was met with two sets of daggers so she quickly skipped away.

After many hours of trying to put together the Billy-cart, they managed to finish. On Rangiku's instructions, everyone hauled his or her cart on to the top of a really steep hill.

"Ok people, strap on your helmets. Girls in the front. Boys stand at the back. Ok boys, you pushed the cart then jump in as soon as it starts rolling down the hill, Ok?"

Everyone nodded as they put on their helmets.

Momo sat in the front of her 'demented' cart. Nothing could be more worse than sitting in a uncomfortable cart with a person that just called her a bed-wetter.

She clung onto the edge of the cart as she brace herself for the rough ride.

"Ready, Steady," Rangiku's voice boomed, "GO!!"

Toshirou gave the cart a huge shove as it started to roll. He quickly jumped in and clung to the edge. Momo glanced at the other carts. Renji was having trouble giving the cart a good shove. Ishida looked really embarrassed when Inoue started screaming and clutching to him. Rukia and Ichigo had their hands above their heads yelling in delight.

Momo turned her attention back to the steep hill. Her eyes widened as they started going down at full speed but something was wrong. The tyre was wobbling. When they reached around halfway down the hill, the tyre came of entirely. The cart jerked and threw both Momo and Toshirou out.

Toshirou groaned when he hit the ground. And he groaned louder when something landed on top of him. More like _someone_. Momo blushed and quickly got of Toshirou.

Everyone else quickly ran over to the teens after they witnessed the accident.

"Are you alright Shiro-Chan?" Momo asked him.

He didn't reply.

"Shiro-Chan."

He groaned.

"One, It's Toshirou not Shiro-Chan. Two, I'm okay. Your not that heavy."

He slowly hauled him onto his feet.

"We shouldn't Billy-cart race anymore."Rangiku told the others.

Momo's eyes widened.

"No, I wanna keep on playing." she whined.

"What's with that daredevil?" Toshirou asked her.

She frowned at him.

"It's really fun! Isn't it?" she asked him.

"…Yeah… it is."

"Then lets do it again!"

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him up to the top of the hill while the others watched them run.

"I see a new love blossoming." Rangiku told herself.

--

After hours of pulling up the cart up the hill, they finally retired to the house eating fruit.

Toshirou looked around. Momo wasn't there. Ichigo saw Toshirou looking for something.

"She's under the Cherry Blossom tree." Ichigo told him.

"Who?"Toshirou asked him innocently.

"You know who I mean, so stop acting innocent."

Ichigo gave him a shove and Toshirou ended outside the house. As soon as he was out, Ichigo locked the door and grinned mischievously at him. Toshirou stuck up his middle finger in response.

Toshirou quietly made his way over to Momo. She was watching the sunset while eating a peach. She saw him and quickly turned around.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Ichigo locked me out of the house. Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business."

There was a silence as she continued watching the sunset.

"Do you mind, if take tomorrow off?"

Toshirou shook his head.

"Nah, its ok. I'll tell Yoruichi. Why do you want to take a day of when you already had a weekend?"

"Uh…family stuff…"

She was quiet then which told him that this was a soft topic.

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah…My parents were rich. They wanted me to go to all the right school, have all the right friends and all the right friends. It didn't feel right so I dropped out of the school I was attending then and joined Ichigo's band."

Momo nodded.

"My parents weren't happy with this so I have to visit them every two weeks. Or they will worry."

Momo smiled.

"You know something? "

"What?"

"You're the first girl, I actually feel comfortable talking to. Other than my childhood best friend."

She blushed and looked at her hands.

Toshirou smirked. She looked cute when she was embarrassed. Momo looked up to see Toshirou's face nearing down towards her.

He captured his lips on hers. Momo's eyes widened but a few moments later she closed them letting the kiss last.

Back in the house, everyone was squealing.

"There adorable together!" squeaked Rangiku.

"Our Toshirou's growing up right in front of our eyes!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Ishida took out his camera and began taking pictures of the scene. There was a big flash from the camera that interrupted Toshirou and Momo's kiss.

The couple looked back at the house to see everyone watching them intensely. Ishida had a camera and was taking many picture.

A vein marked appeared on Toshirou's head.

"YOU GUYS!!" he yelled.

He looked at Momo and saw a very pissed of girl yelling at her friends.

"YOU GUYS ARE SLACK!! IT WAS MEAN OF YOUS TO SPY ON ME AND SHIRO-CHAN!! ITS NOT FAIR!!"

"Life isn't fair." was Rangiku's response before the gang in the house started running for their lives.


	6. Break Up

Toshirou was in a really good mood the next day

Toshirou was in a really good mood the next day. One, they were back in the city. Two, he had just confessed his feelings to a girl. Three, the girl he liked, liked him back.

"Lucks on my side." he thought

Little did he know that that soon that was going to change.

--

(Hours later)

Toshirou was walking through the deserted park he used to play in when he was a child. The park that he and his best friend would hang out in.

He smiled when he remembered all his childhood times. He was so stubborn. While deep in thought, a figure appeared in the distance.

"Toshirou!" the figure cried.

"…Karin?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why are you here?"

"Is it a crime to visit a park?"

" Course not!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Karin, I have a girlfriend."

"So? Dump her and come with me!"

"No, I love her. You left me. I've moved on." he told her as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

But she held onto him tightly.

"That was 5th grade. I thought that I was going to marry a Backstreet Boy."

"You still could."

He finally managed to break free from her grasp before she yanked his shirt and forcefully kissed him.

Momo who had just come back from her 'family' business managed to come at the exact wrong time.

She was astounded. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head. Toshirou was cheating on her. Tears flooded her eyes and she dropped her precious notebook.

Her first instinct was to run away. Run away from that horrible scene unfolding before her. Run away from this life and forget everything that happened in the past weeks.

Toshirou pulled away from Karin.

"Why in the world did you do that?!"

"Cause I love you. Don't you love me?"

"No! I love my girlfriend. You had your chance and now its gone! Goodbye Karin!" he yelled as he stomped away.

Karin stood there shocked and ran away as fast as she could.

Toshirou slumped onto the bench. He didn't like hurting anyone. A few moments later of letting calmness wash over him, he got up to leave. At the entrance of the park he found a small notebook. A small notebook that looked like Momo's music notebook.

He flipped to the first page. It read Hinamori Momo. A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach. Did that mean Momo saw Karin his him?

He flipped to the last page she wrote on. It read:

_Today was great. I discovered that Shiro-Chan loves me. I love him too. he confessed under a Cherry Blossom Tree outside Rangiku's grandparents house. I wrote this song which is based on time we spent under the tree. _

_**Sakura Biyori**_

_**I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love **_

_**Under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly**_

_**The steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and **_

_**Our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged**_

_**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind **_

_**As if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink**_

_**I loved you; I loved you who created a colorful smile **_

_**That soft spot to the right that only I knew about**_

_**A promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'let's come here again next year' **_

_**We made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled**_

_**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind **_

_**Are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day**_

_**The footsteps left in the days I chased after **_

_**Are treasures more important then anything else**_

_**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind **_

_**The unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up**_

_**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind **_

_**With the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead**__**and see the pink sky**_

--

Toshirou's cell phone rang and he picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey snowball, it's Ichigo."

"It's Toshirou not snowball."

"Whatever, the girls are dropping out of the band."

"What!! They only joined a few weeks ago!"

"I know. Something happened and they _had_ to leave!"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Nope. Was hoping that you can dig some info and tell the rest of the gang."

"K. I'll call Rangiku."

"Hmm. Ciao."

They hung up and Toshirou called Matsumoto.

"Why in the world did you do that to her?! Was the first thing he heard after Rangiku picked up.

"Did what?"

"Cheat on Momo!!"

"I didn't cheat on her!!"

"Yeah you did, she even saw with her own two eyes the girl you kissed!!"

"That girl was my old best friend!! And I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!!"

There was silence.

"Toshirou, did you know that Momo is the most fragile person of all?"

'No not really…"

"Do you know why she wanted today off?'

"No…"

"Her parents' death anniversary was today."

"Oh… really… I didn't know…"

"So today, she had two casualties. Her heart was broken twice. How do you think she can handle it?"

"…"

"So I'm saying this for Momo, she never wants to see you again. Goodbye Toshirou Hitsugaya. Sweet Peach hopes we never meet Bleeding Souls every again."

And she hung up leaving a guilty Toshirou.


	7. We meet again

(A/N For the first 6 chapters Momo and Toshirou were 16

**(A/N For the first 6 chapters Momo and Toshirou were 16. 5 years later there 21. All the band names are really random. I just looked around my room for inspiration.)**

**5 years later**

"Cheer up, man" Ichigo told Toshirou. "We need you excited and fresh, if we still want to be the Best Band in Japan."

"Why? We were Best in Japan for already 5 years." he grumbled.

Ichigo shrugs.

"Yoruichi say that this year it might be more tough."

"She said that last year and the year before that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued to tweak his guitar.

--

"Your through to the next round!" cried the announcer.

Sweet Peach was smiling greatly. Everyone except Momo.

"The final ten bands could you please line up on the stage. I am pleased to announce this year's top ten bands. The Espada Arrancar, Zanpaktou, Soccer chums, Rose Breeze, True Blue, Techno Dudes, Mercury Jump, Clipper, Bleeding Souls and Sweet Peach."

Momo gaped when she heard the second last band. Bleeding Souls. That couldn't be. Sure she heard that they won this competition for the past 5 years but she didn't even consider that they were going at it again.

Momo sighed and made a mental note to herself that she wouldn't become distracted from her goal. Her goal to win the 16,000 dollars. Of course it had to be divided up between her band members too. That left 4,000 dollars for herself. Just enough to rent her own apartment.

--

"Ok bands, you are requested to have at least a pop, rock, duet, solo and heartbreak songs. If you write these songs, there will be extra points given. Bands will move into their dorms. Ok bands you may now leave and we are going to see yous soon."

As soon as the announcer said these words. Momo turned and started making her way over to her new room. She caught sight of a white-haired person. Sure she had seen Toshirou in magazines but now she saw how much he had grown.

He was more muscular and tall. He also had a cold expression on. Colder than the expressions she saw 5 years ago. God… when did he get so hot?

Suddenly Toshirou whipped his head around and saw Momo. It wasn't the small; shy Momo he had previously known. This Momo didn't have her hair in a bun but in a high ponytail. She had grown her hair and reached her stomach. Wow…since when did she look like a supermodel.

As soon as Momo saw Toshirou look at her, she started to run, weaving her way through the crowd. Toshirou dashed after her. But he lost sight of her.

Toshirou sighed and made his way back to his band. Momo peeked out from behind a pot plant and watched him leave. She sighed, relieved. She didn't know she ran. She just did. Her feet reacted before her head did.

Why was she so afraid of seeing him?

--

"Toshirou!" snapped Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"You said 'Toshirou!'"

Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"What's your mind on?" Renji asked, "You haven't been like this since that 'Momo girl' dumped you."

"Momo…don't tell me she's here." Ishida remarked.

Toshirou was already day dreaming before Ichigo smacked his head with back of his hand.

"What was that for?!" he demanded.

"You were of in La-La land again. Ishida was thinking that all this day dreaming is happening because of a girl."

Toshirou looked down at his hands.

"He didn't object." Renji pointed out.

"Is this because of a girl?" Ishida asked.

Toshirou didn't answer.

"So it is. Does it have anything to do with … Momo?"

Toshirou didn't move nor answer.

"I see." said Ishida as he placed his index finger on his temple.

"This is going to be complicated." He muttered. "Our first competition starts in around 23 hours."


	8. This is gonna be tough

(A/N I

(A/N In this fic, I made Ishida and Inoue know how to play the guitar. If they ddin't they would of done nothing.

The lights dimmed and a fat man and a slim woman walked onto the stage.

"Hello Tokyo. This Marechiyo and Soifon reporting from the Best Band in Japan tournament. We have our 10 finalists. Today the theme for today is Rock. All bands were requested to practise a 'Rock' song for today." Marechiyo cried.

"Song written by the band receives extra points. As simple, the band with the highest score wins this round. Enough talking, first up is the five-time winner, Bleeding Souls!" Soifon reported.

The two announcers walked offstage as Bleeding Souls walked on.

Ichigo grabbed the microphone.

"Hello Tokyo. Miss us?" he yelled. "Alright first of all welcome to the Best Band of Japan tournament 2008. Our song written by Toshirou over there is called 'After Dark'. Hope you like it!"

Renji kicked off when he started drumming. Toshirou, Ichigo and Ishida (A/N he learnt how to play guitar over the 5 years.) started strumming their guitars.

**The intervals between the back of my shadow are cutting off and breaking. They're running away.**

**I skip over the peeling flowers unnoticed as they fall down.**

**A sweet smelling fragrance flows out of a street corner.**

**And from far off in the distance I seem to hear a crying voice.**

**My faint hope is carried away in the night wind.**

**Won't it reach to anywhere?**

**As if refusing this world is swaying**

**And it's like everything snatched away**

**If this is a dream then I'll awaken however**

**We are still going without any accomplishments.**

Toshirou started playing a mini solo as Ichigo continued singing. The females in the crowd were swooning over the hot guy overdose.

**As if breaking off my midday laziness, I float upon my attitude**

**And fly as I try to look down upon newly formed cloud**

**There's the preferable smell of blood far off in the distant street corner**

**And I seem to hear a crying voice coming from everywhere**

**The deep redness flows thickly**

**And the moon appears to be on the verge of falling down**

**I want to get rid of these nonsensical days**

**So that I can continue with an innocent look**

**My faint hope is carried away in the night wind.**

**Won't it reach to anywhere?**

**As if refusing this world is swaying**

**And it's like everything snatched away**

**If this is a dream then I'll awaken however**

**We are still going without any accomplishments.**

The music faded and cheering flooded the halls. Soifon stepped on stage.

"Great as usual Bleeding Souls. Judges what do you think?" she questioned.

Judge No. 1 held up a piece of cardboard that had a number 8 on it.

Judge No. 2 held up a 9.

Judge No. 3 held up a 7.

Judge No. 4 held up a 10.

"The total of those scores is 34. Wow… first up and already a score hard to beat. Well good luck the other bands. Next up is …" Soifon said.

--

"Ok people, nine groups went already so that leaves us that last group. Please welcome SWEET PEACH!!"

Matsumoto kicked of on the drum as Momo, Rukia and Inoue started strumming their guitars.

Rukia stepped forward to the microphone and started singing.

**My patience is running out**

**I want to say what I wanna say**

**Coming home from the bus stop at twilight**

**Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others**

**You gotta show you Fighting Pose oh oh**

**A world like I have seen in my dreams**

**Without conflict, just daily peace**

**But in reality, I tend to worry about**

**Troubles and the daily grind**

**Those Rolling Days**

**Even though you keep on falling,**

**You laugh and get up every time**

**As I board the vacant back of the bus**

**You flash me a small smile**

**I must place my trust in you**

**Sweet love like I have seen in my dream**

**Lovers searching for hidden refuge**

**But in reality, on the days we cannot meet,**

**Continue on but I believe in Lonely Days**

**Oh yeah, yeah...**

**Even if you stumble, Way to go**

**Yeah, yay!**

**A muddled Rolling Star**

**It pains me so to see your smiling face, but**

**Is there no way to protect you till the end?**

**There is no meaning to this lie, none at all**

**All my loving, **

**Without it, I can't go on**

**A world like I have seen in my dreams**

**Without conflict, just daily peace**

**But in reality, I tend to worry about**

**Troubles and the daily grind**

**Those Rolling Days**

**Oh yeah, yeah...**

**Even if you understand it all**

**Oh yeah, yeah...**

**Even if you stumble, way to go, **

**Yeah yay**

**A muddled rolling star**

The music faded and again the crowd burst into cheering.

Soifon once again stepped onto the stage.

"Wow… what will the judges think? This is gonna be tight." she breathed.

Judge No. 1 held up a 9

Judge No. 2 held up a 10

Judge No. 3 held up an 8

Judge No.4 held up a 10

"That total score is 37. It's unanimous! Sweet Peach wins the Rock Round!"

-Backstage-

"Wow… I never knew that the gotten so good." murmured Renji as he witnessed Sweet Peach win the Rock Round.

Bleeding Souls had always won every round.

Ichigo grinned. "Seems like Yoruichi was finally right. This year's competition _is_ going to be hard."


	9. A talk with a best friend

Momo sat, thinking

Momo sat, thinking. About a certain person. A certain person that broke her heart. A certain person that she still loved but couldn't bear to see. That certain person was Toshirou Hitsugaya.

She was hopelessly in love with him. But he had cheated on her. She shouldn't still love him, she should hate him! Her head told her to let him go. But her heart still clung onto his.

Momo sighed. She was so confused. Was love ever this confusing?

In the past, Momo laughed at the girls that got heart broken. She always told them to move on. Now that she was in their position, she found out that she couldn't take her own advice.

"I'm hopelessly in love with him," she whispered.

Somebody sat down beside her. Momo didn't look up. She didn't care who it was. She was confused over her feelings and the only thing that mattered at that moment was to gain control over them again.

"…Hey Momo… It's Rukia."

Silence.

"I know what you're thinking about. Heck, practically everybody knows what you're thinking about."

Silence.

"You've become moody ever since our first competition."

Silence.

"Let him go if he's bothering your head but-"

"Don't give me your lame advice! You've never been confused about your feeling about someone else! You've never taken a risk with a relationship and watched it disintegrate into ash! You've never felt your heart ache so much that you just want to rip it out and throw it at the person that broke it!"

Rukia was astounded by Momo's sudden outburst. This wasn't the quiet, shy, nice Momo she knew through her childhood. This Momo was pouring out her heart. Tears arose in Momo's eyes and were threatening to spill.

Seeing her in so much pain, Rukia wrapped her arms around her childhood friend. Momo let out all her tears, soaking Rukia's shirt. This didn't bother Rukia. The only think she wanted to do was to calm down the heart-broken woman.

Momo cried for 5 minutes straight before she started calming down.

'Ihic love him hicso much" she hiccuped.

"Ssshh… don't talk to much." Rukia soothed.

Momo whimpered but stayed quiet.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, let him go if he's bothering your head. But go after him if he makes your stomach flutter and your heart ache."

Momo looked up at Rukia.

She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I love him with all my heart. But he doesn't love me the way I love him. He was kissing another girl. He must have loved her more than me if he kissed her."

"… Pretend that he did love that girl, would you still love him?"

Momo awkwardly nodded her head.

"Then go and confess."

"Why?"

"Tell him that you still love him. Even if he cheated. He will understand and he might still like you. I can't guarantee it but he would definitely understand."

"Ya think?'

"Ya. I'll go with you. I need to give a confession too."

"Really? What?"

"I… uh…it's none of your business."

"Aww common Rukia. You're my best friend. Best friends tell each other everything."

"I…gotta confess to … Ichigo."

"About what?"

"I... uh… like him."

"Really? My little Rukia's in love!"

Rukia rolled her eyes but gave Momo a hug.

"Thank you Rukia. You're my hero." Momo told her.

Rukia smiled.

'I didn't do anything."


	10. Why can't I say it?

Momo and Rukia walked towards the Bleeding Souls' dorm

Momo and Rukia walked towards the Bleeding Souls' dorm. Momo was fidgeting. She was nervous. She wanted to tell Toshirou that she loved him but she didn't know how she would react. Would he be angry or shocked? Would he slam the door in her face and tell her that he was already dating some super-rich, supermodel.

There was no telling of what would happen.

They reached the door so Rukia knocked. Toshirou opened it. His gaze was cold at first but his eyes widened as he saw Momo. That was the first time he saw her up close. She was beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail while the rest flew down her back. Her gaze was on the floor. He wanted to see her eyes.

And as if she was reading his mind, Momo raised her head and caught Toshirou's eye. She blushed a beet red, turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could away from Toshirou.

Without thinking, Toshirou dashed after her. Momo looked behind and saw Toshirou follow her.

"Oh… crap!!" she thought as she continued to run.

Momo turned a corner and weaved through some garbage cans and turned into a dark alley. Afraid that Toshirou would catch up soon, she ran down the alley and disappeared.

Seconds later, Toshirou arrived at the dark alley to find it totally deserted. He sighed and trailed his fingers through his hair.

"Now were did she g-"

He was cut of by a shrill scream.

Toshirou's eyes widened and he ran towards the person who screamed. He found himself in front of a group of thugs that were holding Momo.

"Ne, whatcha doing here shortie?" one man asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, gigantore." he replied

"What did you just call me?" he fumed

"You heard me."

That man's hands curled up into fists but then a voice from the back spoke up.

"Stop it Yammy, that's not very nice." a tall man called. "Hello I'm Aizen Sousuke. This is Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Tousen and Gin. We are the Espada Arrancar."

"Cor-nee name." a voice remarked from behind Ulquiorra.

Toshirou peered around Ulquiorra and saw Momo being prisoner by Grimmjow.

"Let her go."Toshirou growled.

"No can do buddy. Unless you and your band withdraw from the competition."Aizen told him.

"I said let her go!" he yelled.

"Hey Shiro-Chan, I don't need your help." Momo called.

"Of yeah you do. Your held pri-"

Toshirou was cut of when Momo kneaded Grimmjow. Toshirou winced and felt sympathy for the man groaning on the floor.

Yammy then leapt at Momo but she was quicker. Momo did a back flip and her feet contacted the bottom of his jaw. Yammy fell to his knees and howled in pain. He then tried in knocking Momo off her feet. Momo jumped the first time he swung at her but she wasn't lucky the second time round.

She fell to the floor and Yammy grabbed her legs and began dragging her (A/N she was wearing jeans.)She shook and screamed but something muscular scooped her up and held her bridal-style. The person then started to run. Momo looked up and saw Toshirou.

She blushed and started to squirm

"Lemme go." she squealed.

Toshirou reached out and pinched her neck and instantly, Momo slumped over.

"Sorry " he muttered as he sped of back to his dorm.

Moments later he arrived to find an anxious Rukia.

"What happened?" She cried rushing to Momo's side.

"She bumped into the Espada something band. She kneaded a guy and another guy got mad knocked her out." he told her.

Ichigo who was standing a fair distance away winced when he heard Toshirou say that she actually tried to take on those thugs.

"But I must say, she does know good self defence. Heck, she might even be able to beat you Ichigo." Toshirou smirked.

Ichigo growled and attempted to respond before Rukia kicked him of the butt, hard.

"Shut up, Baka. She's knocked out so at least be quiet!" she scolded.

Toshirou silently laughed as he watched his best friend and a random girl quarrel.

He decided it would pass the time watching.

Hours later, Momo slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. It wasn't her dorm room because there was no snoring Inoue.

She sat up and looked around. This definitely wasn't her room.

"I see your finally awake." a voice suddenly spoke.

It took all of Momo's energy not to shriek but to only turn around. But as soon as she did, she froze. Toshirou was glaring at her. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Why did you run when you saw me?"

Momo looked at her lap and started playing with her long hair. She was embarrassed that she couldn't tell it straight to his face.

" Uh…nothing. I'm tired. Let me sleep." she finally said.

Toshirou sighed and nodded.

"'Night" he muttered before he headed upstairs.

Momo gently laid her head back on. Silent tears dripped down her face and started to wet her pillow.


	11. Dance Night

(A/n I couldn't be bothered to find songs so I just summarised

(A/n I couldn't be bothered to find songs so I just summarised.)

Days flew by. 4/5 of the tournaments had already been held. Sweet Peach won the Rock and Pop. Bleeding Souls won the duet and solos. This meant that both bands were tied and were going to have a face-off for the title of Best Band in Japan.

Momo was sitting in a cramp car. She was in a bad mood ever since they announced that they were having some kind of dance to celebrate the two bands. They were supposed to have dates with the opposing bands. And guess whom she landed with? Toshirou Hitsugaya of course! And she was expected to wear a dress!

That was when Rangiku and Inoue insisted on dragging Momo and Rukia to the mall. Momo stared out the window and watched the scenery.

When they reached the mall, Rangiku and Inoue literally did have to drag them inside. They reached a fancy dress store. Rangiku whipped out a credit card.

"Everything's on me. No buts!" she told them.

Rangiku and Inoue quickly drifted around the dresses while Rukia and Momo stood watching them. Rangiku found one that she liked very much. The dress was hot pink and it the neckline cut low, showing a lot of her cleavage. It was tight at the top but flared when it went past her hips and the dress reached her knees. At the bottom of the dress, it was outlined with black net.

Soon Inoue found on too. It was burnt orange spaghetti strap dress. It had yellow and red streaks through it and it trailed on the floor.

Rukia and Momo tried to stay as far away as possible from Rangiku and Inoue. Rukia was grabbed by Inoue and thrown into a dressing cubicle. A whole pile of dresses followed her and there was a large crash from behind her cubicle door.

Momo winced, hoping that she wouldn't get the same treatment. She didn't. Rangiku bombarded her with dresses. But Momo gave her strict instructions on her dress.

"It must not be above the knee. It must not be a halter neck or anything that ties behind the neck. It must be something I can move or run away in and it must not be revealing."

After half an hour digging through the stores' contents of dresses. They still found nothing. Rukia found a purple dress that criss-crossed at the back. It was too long for her, so Inoue bought it and took it to the tailor while dragging Rukia along.

"I found it!" Rangiku cried triumphal.

Momo just nodded her head. She was sick of being in a dress store for more than 3 hours. It better look nice on her.

--

"Momo, hurry up! We're all about to leave!" Rukia yelled up the stairs. "Everyone's waiting. We're getting impatient. Especially Toshiro!"

Toshirou glared at her.

"But I don't wanna go. I don't like this dress. I told Rangiku to get one that wasn't too revealing!" she yelled back.

"Hey! You nodded your head indicating it was okay." Rangiku yelled.

"'Cause I was sick of the dress shop."

"Just get down here!"

Momo reluctantly obeyed and walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to trip over the heels that Inoue had given her.

Toshirou's eyes widened.

Momo looked gorgeous. Like an angel sent down from heaven.

Her dress was a deep turquoise. Close to his own eye colour. It was strapless and there was sequins sewed at the top in a shape of a bird. There was slit on the bottom left side of the dress, which made it easier for her to walk. A bit of the dress trailed behind her so she had to hold up and area to prevent in from being stepped on.

She was also wearing light make-up. Her hair went down to her backside as one side was pined by a small clip shaped in a snowflake. She was slightly blushing under her make-up.

Toshirou opened his mouth intending to say something but nothing came out. He closed it and opened it again. From Momo's point of view, he looked like he was a gapping goldfish. She giggled softly.

"Since we're late, lets get a move on." commented Ichigo who was Rukia's 'date'.

Toshirou blinked and we regained control over himself. He held out his hand slowly and Momo took it.

They quietly walked out of the dorm and towards the performance stage.

When they reached the stage, they had to parade in couples. While holding hands.

The dance soon began. Ichigo asked Rukia to dance and she accepted. Inoue asked Ishida and Rangiku dragged Renji. Leaving Toshirou and Momo alone, again.

Toshirou tugged at his tie when Momo started playing with her loose hair.

"Hey Hinamori? Can I ask you a question?" he suddenly piped up.

Momo's eyes widened. "Shoot." she replied

"Why is you band called Sweet Peach?"

Momo breathe a sign of relief.

"We're called Sweet Peach cause it's a name in disguise."

"Really? What?"

"It's the basic of poetic description. Sweet can mean juicy or sticky. But it also can mean innocent or calm as well. Peach can mean a really nice fruit or it can mean an object that is rough on the outside but sweet on the inside. That's basic poems describing our group. Shakespeare also used this technique. Try not to focus on the obvious but on little details. "

Toshirou nodded.

"By the way, why is your band called Bleeding Souls?"

"Uh…it was the name of a video game we liked when we were kids." he said.

Momo burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Our names sound so smart compared to yours!"

Toshirou smirked. Momo wasn't as nervous as before now. So he continued to ask random questions.

Momo responded quickly to every one of them.

"So… how big is you family?"

Momo froze.

"I… uh… need to go to the bathroom." she stammered.

Momo quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom while trying very hard not to trip. Toshirou blinked. He didn't know what made her so…so… uncomfortable. So he waited for her to come back.

His phone shook. Toshirou glimpsed at it.

You have 1 new text message it read.

Toshirou started to read the message. It was from Momo.


	12. Hopelessness

'Meet me outside' it read

'Meet me outside' it read.

Toshirou got up and made his way outside. He looked around but he could find the chocolate-haired beauty.

His phone shook and he opened it.

'Take 300 steps east until you reach an oak tree shaped like a lamppost."

Toshirou followed these steps but he still couldn't find Momo.

His phone shook.

"Walk south until you reach a big forest."

He followed these instructions and waited for more.

It rang and read

"Go to the centre."

He followed.

In the centre of the forest was a blooming sakura tree. Moonlight shone through gaps of the trees and in one of the branches sat a girl wearing a turquoise dress.

Momo smiled.

"I wondered when you would get here Toshirou Hitsugaya." she laughed.

"How did you find this place?" he managed to ask.

Momo shrugged. "I got lost one day and so I ended up here."

Toshirou laughed.

Momo suddenly became serious.

"Help me down would you. This dress was designed to reduce our movement." she stated.

Toshirou stuck out his hand and helped her down.

He stared deep into her chestnut eyes and she stared right back.

He decided to take the plunge.

"Why did you leave me 5 years ago?"

Momo closed her eyes.

"You were kissing a girl. You were cheating on me. I was heartbroken. I ran away. I hoped never to see you again. I was hopelessly in love with you but when I saw you with that girl, it seemed like you brushed my love away."

Toshirou also closed his eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers as he replied.

"First of all, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Her name was Karin and she was my old best friend. I dated her long ago, she broke up with me. I told her I was in love with you but she just told me to dump you and run away with her. I refused but she then kissed me.

Second of all-"

Toshirou then kissed Momo passionately on her lips.

" I love you more than life."

Momo smiled and leaned in for another kiss when her breath was cut short. She started coughing hysterically. Her chest began rising up and down fast.

"Momo? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Call… Rukia." she managed to say.

Toshirou quickly flipped opened his phone and dialled Rukia's number.

"Hello?"

"Rukia!" he whispered urgently.

"What Shiro-Chan?"

"Momo's began coughing and breathing fast. It seems like something's wring."

"OH MY GOD!! She's having one of her asthma attacks! She's asthmatic! Quickly call an ambulance!"

"Hai!"

They hung up and Toshirou scooped Momo up, bridal style.

He started running through the tall trees trying to make his way back through the trees. He looked around. He was lost. Momo was suffering in his arms from an asthma attack. He was helpless. He was alone. And the girl he loved was going to die in his arms.


	13. Yet another day

(A/N I'm getting lazy

(A/N I'm getting lazy. I wanna finish it. I wanna start on a new story.)

Toshirou turned his head searching for anything that could tell him the way to get out of the forest. He quickly spun on the spot looking. He was feeling really helpless. Momo's breathing quickened and he took this as a bad sign.

He spun around desperately before he heard yelling. He quickly ran forth towards the voices and he found himself in front of a group of people.

"I need an ambulance!" he cried

Momo's quickened breathing started to slow down.

Toshirou's eyes widened.

An ambulance arrived exactly at that moment. They loaded Momo onto stretcher. They slipped on an oxygen mask and started to close the door.

"I must go along with her!" Toshirou insisted.

'I'm sorry sir, but you are not family." one of the nurses told him

"I Must!"

The nurse didn't bother arguing so he climbed into the van just as it sped away.

--

'Clear' called the doctor as he placed the machine on Momo's chest.

The doctor was restarting Momo's heart since he failed to keep her breathing. Toshirou watched from outside the window. His heart was heavy and wounded. The girl he loved was an inch from death.

He glanced at her heart monitor. It was really low.

He stared through the window at Momo's pale face.

The doctors were losing her.

He was sure it wasn't much use now.

The heart monitor line became straight

"I love you, Hinamori Momo." he whispered.

His eyes brimmed with tears as he chocked back cries.

He hung his head in shame.

Then there was a sudden beep.

He looked up. Her heart started beating again. It was first slow but it gradually worked up to its usual beats.

Toshirou smiled as his tears leaked down his face. Just then Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Rukia, Inoue and Rangiku burst through the doors. Apparently they all tried to squish in through the door at the same time and had trouble getting to the other side.

They halted as they saw Toshirou's tear streaked face.

"Did… she…you know?" Inoue asked. Her voice was wavering.

Toshirou closed his eyes.

Rukia and Inoue burst into tears as Rangiku fell onto her knees.

"I never said yes." he said suddenly

They stared blankly at him.

Toshirou broke into a smile as more tears sparkled in his eyes.

The girls yelped with joy when the boys smiled enormously.

Their friend Momo Hinamori, a sufferer from asthma had survived a day. But there is more yet to come. Some more painful than others.


	14. I'm Close Behind

(A/N I know Tobiume is a male, but being a male inner self is weird

(A/N I know Tobiume is a male, but being a male inner self is weird.)

Momo rolled over and groaned. She felt soar all over. Her eyes blinked. She loved around. She was lying down in front of a sakura tree.

Momo blinked again. She was confused. All she remembered was Toshirou holding her. He was yelling and running. Toshirou! She sat up quickly.

'Lay down Momo-chan." called a voice.

This voice caused Momo to jump.

The voice laughed.

"Your hilarious!" It cried.

"Who…who are you? Where am I? What the hell happened?"

"Okay No. 1, my name is Tobiume and I'm your kinda inner self. No. 2 Your in your own world/ soul. No.3 Your physical body is in a coma."

Momo blinked and tried to take in all the information.

'So I'm in a coma."

Tobiume nodded.

'And this place is my own imagination."

He nodded again.

"And my inner self looks exactly like myself except for your bright pink mischievous eyes."

"Hey that's mean!"

Momo smirked.

"How long will I be here?" she asked.

Tobiume didn't answer. She just glanced at the pink sky,

Momo was silent waiting for an answer.

"When you want to awake you will awake." she said.

Momo nodded.

" I want to stay here for a bit longer. But after that, I want to go back to the living and visit my friends. "

"And Toshirou." Tobiume cried.

Momo blushed beet red.

"No…I like him all right but-"

"Come on! Don't hide things from me. Anyway I already know since in a way, I'm you."

Momo shut her eyes.

"So…do you like him?" Tobiume pestered.

But Momo changed the subject.

"So… Tobiume… how did you become my inner spirit?"

Tobiume was taken back by this sudden question. She drew in a breath and smiled.

"I was always a part of you. Even before you were born. I was a part of your soul. I was the one to encourage your dreams and to discourage the bad things."

Momo smiled.

"Thank You Tobiume. For Everything."

Tobiume smiled.

"I wish to go back now."

"No need to say anything" and with that everything evaporated. Everything was white.

Blinding white.

Slowly colours began to appear. There were white tiles. Momo realised that she was looking at a ceiling.

She glanced down and realised that she had an oxygen mask on. Someone was slumped over the bed. Someone with natural spiky white hair.

"Sh-ir-o-ch-an…" she said weakly.

Toshirou sat up instantly. His eyes were red and they had big bags under them. It looked like that he hadn't eaten in days or slept well.

"Momo" he mumbled before he threw himself at her. He embraced her in a tight hug.

"Shiro-Chan…ow…" she said

Toshirou quickly let go of her.

"Gomen Momo. I was so worried."

Momo smiled and gazed around the room.

"How long was I out for?"

"Around a week."

"A week?!"

Momo started coughing as soon as she yelped. Toshirou shot a worried glance at her.

"I'm okay. I just forgot that I had this mask on."

"You better get some sleep Bed-wetter."

Momo smiled at the old nickname.

"Course Shiro-Chan"

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep. Toshirou exited her room. That was the first time in the past week, that he actually smiled


	15. Happily Beginning

"Yo, snowball

"Yo, snowball." called Ichigo. The rest of the band members followed

A vein appeared on Toshirou's head.

"It's Toshirou, not snowball."

"Whatever how's yer girl?"

Toshirou smile.

"Fine. Doc said yous could visit her."

They looked at each other and grinned.

Toshirou proceeded to Momo's door and knocked.

There was a weak "Come in." from the other side.

They all cautious entered. A frail girl lay on her bed, grinning at her guest.

"Hey Momo," called Rukia.

"Guys don't be so quiet. It's disturbing. I'm not gonna die right now!" exclaimed Momo.

They all laughed and opened up. Rangiku, Rukia and Inoue sat on Momo's bed while the males stood around the bed. Momo smiled as she listened in at the latest gossip coming from Rangiku.

Rangiku suddenly gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Momo asked curiously.

"Y'know, I went to a bank one day when the guy serving me suddenly exclaimed "Oh your that big buxom lady in that band on tellie." I just continued to ignore him before he asked me "Your friends with a Hinamori girl right?" I nodded. He dashed of but he told me to wait for a second. When he came back he was holding a yellow envelope. He told me to give this to you."

She produced a bulging, large yellow envelope.

"It's from your parent." she whispered.

Momo had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, Dad." she whispered.

"Care to explain?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded.

"No, no Rukia. It's fine. My parents died in a train crash. It was noted it the newspapers that it was one of the biggest explosions in the world. The train my parents were on was a passenger train. The train it collided with was transporting oil. Even if some passengers survived the crash, they died in the fire."

Momo closed her eyes as a few tears leaked down her face.

"Gomen, Momo." whispered Inoue.

Momo opened her eyes.

"I never even thought that they would leave anything behind. I thought that they died without a will. They died without any notice."

Momo took the envelope from Rangiku and slowly began to open it. Inside were a piece of paper, a videocassette and a small ring.

"Can we play the cassette?" asked Ishida

Momo nodded as she started to inspect the paper. She gasped. It was her parents' will. It said that they would leave everything in her possession. And better yet. It seemed like that they saved up years ago and so currently Momo would live a happy life.

The ring caught Momo's eye and she began to inspect it. It was a simple stone set in a white gold band. Inside the band of the ring, it was engraved _My Angel_. Momo blinked back a few tears. It was the wedding ring that her father had given her mother. She immediately put it on her index finger of her left hand.

Meanwhile, Renji slid the cassette into the cassette player and wound it.

It was fuzzy when it first started to play.

A man's face appeared on the tape.

"Introducing, the magnificent, the beautiful, the most talented five-year old ever, Hinamori Momo!" he cried.

The camera turned to a small version of Momo. Her head was in pigtails and she wore some red Chappy overalls.

Music began playing and Little Momo began to sing.

If there is something exciting waiting for me, I can have fun anytime!

I've found something cute I end up wanting everything!

Inside the forest, inside the water

You can chase me as far as you can!

Break through the obstacles blocking our path! Just toss them away!

Exploration together with Usa-chan! Search for treasure chests!

I'll go toward the exciting dream island

Exploration together with Takashi! So we'll be okay!

Let's depart on a cheery journey!

My heart is pounding

When there's a day where something happy happens, smile a hundred-bolt smile!

I'll share lots of my happy with you that's depressed!

With one flick of a magic wand, Usa-chan transforms into Kuma-chan

This is Tama-chan's Kuma-chan. (TT) This isn't cute at all

Exploration together with everyone! Search for treasure chests!

I'll go toward the exciting dream island

Exploration together all the time! So we'll be okay!

Let's depart on a cheery journey!

My heart is pounding

Exploration together with Usa-chan! Search for treasure chests!

I'll go toward the exciting dream island

Exploration together with Takashi! So we'll be okay!

Let's depart on a cheery journey!

My heart is pounding

Exploration together with everyone! Search for treasure chests!

I'll go toward the exciting dream island

Exploration together all the time! So we'll be okay!

Let's depart on a cheery journey!

My heart is pounding

The music stopped and Little Momo grinned before the tape was cut of.

The room erupted into chatter.

"Momo, I didn't know you were that talented when you were young?!"

"Sugoi! Momo-chan you were so cute!"

"Makes me want to pinch your cheeks!"

"Not bad for an infant."

"Nice overalls."

"Was that really you?"

Momo was overwhelmed with all the sudden comments.

"Shush!" yelled Toshirou "Can't you see she's overwhelmed!"

Ishida nodded before he said something

"I think you can actually can put that singing on a CD and sell it. I bet my whole collection of keyboards that it would be a hot hit."

Momo opened her mouth.

"But I wasn't even good!" she protested.

"You weren't good, you were great" Toshirou whispered in her ear.

Momo blushed a deep red.

"Lets go guys. I need to tell yous something." Rangiku piped up. But every one knew that it was an excuse to give the two some privacy.

Soon Momo's room was vacant except for the two teens.

Momo looked at her hands nervously. Toshirou was fed up with hiding his feelings so he lifter her chin so she could stare into his eyes.

"Yes… Shiro-Chan?" she asked nervously.

"I love you." he said seriously before he plunged and gave her a passionate kiss. Momo was shocked with the sudden kiss but she soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered when they broke off. He leaned his foreheads against hers. They heard a crash and they both turned their heads to see what caused the noise. They saw everyone of their band member face squashed against the glass looking eagerly at the couple.

"They never change." Momo smiled.

Toshirou only shook his head before he turned his attention back to Momo.

"Seems like we got out Happily Ever After." he whispered.

"No." She replied.

Toshirou frowned.

"It's our Happily Beginning." she whispered before she gave him a passionate kiss.

(A/N I think that i will write a sequel. If i have time. I wanna write something more action packed so stay tuned.)


End file.
